Harry Potter: The Kingmaker
by Sterling Williamson
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry discovers his heritage and changes the wizarding world. Political!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Kingmaker

Summary: After Sirius' death Harry discovers his heritage and changes the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: All recogniable characters and ideas, whether from fanfiction or the wonderful mind of JKR are only used in homage and utmost respect. I've been reading fanfiction for a little over ten years so I cant guarantee nothing will spill over but hopefully the endproduct is a unique journey.

 **Chapter One: A Strange Medallion**

Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, was not normal thank you very much. He was a wizard about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had recently led a group of his schoolmates into the heart of the Ministry of Magic, into the Department of Mysteries, on a doomed quest to save his godfather that was never captured. Remarkably this group of school children held their own against some of Voldemort's darkest minions.

At this moment in time our hero, Harry, was waiting for his watch to hit midnight with his window open. He did this every year on his birthday. It was his own personal ritual. At precisely the midnight hour, owls, the messenger bird of the Wizardkind, began to arrive with packages for Harry. One bird was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the old owl Errol. Another bird, Pigwidgeon, was from Ron though it carried an abnormally large load, made even larger by the small body of the owl. The final owl was unknown to Harry. It carried a large medallion around it's neck with a stylized M engraved into the metal.

Harry unloaded this last bird of it's package first, and it quickly flew off. He then hastily unloaded the other owls of their burdens, and set them to the side. One by one the owls flew off into the night. Harry opened the very first package. Inside was a piece of parchment with a thick envelope. The parchment simply said to be delivered to Harry Potter upon his sixteenth birthday. At this, Harry became curious. Why would an envelope addressed to him have instructions to be delivered to him inside? He ripped open the thick envelope, and tipped it upside down. Out popped a purple sash with an emblem that Harry never saw attached. As the metal touched Harry's skin, he quickly felt a tell-tale pull behind his naval, signifying a portkey, and his only thought was, "How do I keep getting myself into these situations?"

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

As Harry slowly pulled himself off the ground, he saw he was in a spartan office. He stood up and took stock of his situation. He realized he had little more than the clothes on his back, and no wand. Suddenly the door opened and in came a harried looking goblin. "Hurry along, hurry along." It said as it turned to lead the way outside the office.

Harry was confused. Was he in Gringotts? He quickly decided the only way he would recieve answers was by following this goblin. He followed the creature through many winding tunnels to an ornate door that read "Black family accountant" upon a plaque on the right side of the door.

"In here" the first goblin said, waving at the door. Harry entered the office to see another goblin across the way. This goblin said to Harry, "Hurry hurry, sit sit, time is money!"

"We have a lot to discuss, and not a lot of time to discuss it in." This new goblin said. "There's much in the will of Sirius Black that revolves around you. I am Ironaxe, the Black family accountant. Before anything else, we must have you claim lordship over the Black family as Sirius Black has entailed."

"Wait," Harry said, "How did I get here and why am I here when no one else is here for the will?"

"As some irregularities have been found in your Potter accounts, you have been granted Black level status at the bank. Along with this is a customary portkey to the bank that was sent to you at set to activate at your first touch. This was done because no mail we have ever sent to you has been opened. It was sent through the Ministry of Magic and the Goblin Liason office." The goblin replied.

Harry's next question quickly poured from his mouth. "Why do I have to claim lordship of the Black family?"

Ironaxe replied, "Normally lordship may not be bestowed before the age of seventeen. However, one of the stipulations of Sirius Black's will is to emancipate you and have you claim lordship, carry out a few actions, and this will open other pathways that we can assist you. All that is required is for you to try on the lordship ring. If the ring deems you acceptable, it will resize to fit your finger. If it does not, it will fall off."

Harry gained a headstrong look and declared, "Let's try it!" Ironaxe reached to the corner of his desk and pulled an ornate ring box in front of them. He opened the box, and signaled for Harry to try the ring on. Harry quickly reached into the box and retrieved the ring, placing it on his right ring finger. Harry felt a prick of his finger, and something that can only be described as magic lapping against his own. A flash of light emitted from the ring, and it quickly resized itself snug around his finger.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingmaker

Summary: After Sirius' death Harry discovers his heritage and changes the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: All recogniable characters and ideas, whether from fanfiction or the wonderful mind of JKR are only used in homage and utmost respect. I've been reading fanfiction for a little over ten years so I cant guarantee nothing will spill over but hopefully the endproduct is a unique journey.

 **Chapter Two: Of Rituals**

 **PREVIOUSLY:** _Harry gained a headstrong look and declared, "Let's try it!" Ironaxe reached to the corner of his desk and pulled an ornate ring box in front of them. He opened the box, and signaled for Harry to try the ring on. Harry quickly reached into the box and retrieved the ring, placing it on his right ring finger. Harry felt a prick of his finger, and something that can only be described as magic lapping against his own. A flash of light emitted from the ring, and it quickly resized itself snug around his finger._

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

Ironaxe grinned, baring his teeth, "Very good, now we shall move on to the rest of the previous Lord Black's plan. The next part of the plan involves claiming any additional lordships you are entitled to. The bank has very stringent records on what lordships you are entitled to from your father's side. As far as the bank is aware your mother was a muggleborn. However, for a nominal fee to be paid from the Black treasury that you now have inherited, you may take our inheritance ritual which will determine all families you have claim to and what level of claim exists."

Harry sat and thought for a moment. After this brief pondering, he asked Ironaxe two questions. "First, what kind of fee is associated with the ritual? Secondly, may I see a list of assets in the Black accounts?"

Ironaxe looked at Harry, "Would you like a list of liquid assets or all major assets and investments?"

After a brief pause Harry simply asked for the liquid assets for now. Ironaxe nodded and handed a sheet of paper with the balance to Harry as he explained, "The ritual's normal cost is ten thousand galleons. However, with your Black level status the cost will be 8,500 galleons."

Harry looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

BLACK FAMILY LIQUID ASSETS

CHAMBER 28 - Black Family Vault - 20,298,876 G - 78965 S - 97844 K

VAULT 771 - Black Lordship Vault - 100,000 G - To be refilled to this level from family vault yearly.

VAULT 772 - Black Investment Vault - 2,572,012 G - Half yearly interest is added to Black Family Vault

VAULT 773 - Black Dowry Vault - 5,295,500 G

Vault 10293 - Sirius Black Vault 2,874,547 Galleons - 2000 S - 5789 K

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

"Well, Lord Black, how would you like to proceed?" Ironaxe asked.

"Please withdraw the needed amount from the Black Lordship Vault, and let us proceed with the ritual." Harry replied.

Ironaxe smiled, wrote something on a glowing tablet, and began explaining. "For this ritual you will need to take a potion, lay in a hot springs of magically inert water, and bleed onto a special parchment, in that order. The soak and potion combination will light any you have claim to the lordship tests of that family. All tests are different. Some are merit tests, some are ring tests, some are spiritual tests. Each family is different though no dark or death causing tests are allowed. I plead with you to remember this in case you have one of our more... diverse... vault owners, of which I know you have claim to at least one via your father's side." After a brief pause Ironaxe continued, "The parchment is specially designed to tell us in what form you are lord, and it's lineage."

"I think I understand." Harry replied. "When can we proceed?"

"The chamber is being prepared. Meanwhile I should brief you on further plans. Dependent on your Lordship trial changes, we intend to have our medical facilities take a look at you at and cure you of any longtime ailments or past damages. After that, the previous Lord Black arranged for you to enter time dilation within Gringotts for training purposes, this will allow you more time than you would have in the 'real' world. Many tutors have been arranged who have sound a bound oath to teach you and not to harm you during the training; beyond training accidents, and most importantly to be obliviated of said knowledge upon the completion of their contract. Lord Black drained about half the family chamber's liquid gold arranging this. This will be a 2 month stay on the outside world at 24:1 ratio, enabling you 4 years to learn and grow while not aging beyond the 2 months. Any longer would not be safe. "

After the longwinded explanation by Ironaxe, Harry looked determined, "And of Lordship changes, what can be expected?" Harry queried.

Ironclaw quickly changed his focus, "Some families are like the Black ring, one or two minor protections, and they will whisper to you family magic, linked to something you are studying or a situation you find yourself in. Other are light versions of the bastardized soul magic Horcruxes, except formed in times of extreme joy or elation, these can provide knowledge or magic for you to use alongside stronger protections and family magic whisperings."

A knock came at the door, and another goblin shortly showed his head, "Ironaxe sir, the ritual chambers are ready."

"Good, Harry, please follow Wormjaw, my assistant, and he will lead you to the ritual showers for the cleansing before the ritual." Ironaxe motioned towards the door with his arm.

Harry got up and followed the slightly smaller goblin. After winding their way through more corridors, Wormjaw led Harry to a small walkway of a room. It had three doors; two on the side wall and one on the far wall. Wormjaw motioned to a small table with a white robe upon it. "Once you have showered in one of the side rooms, put on the robe and proceed into the far room."

Harry quickly showered and changed and proceeded into the ritual room. He noticed the room was covered in heraldic shields and had a small grotto with bubbling water in the corner. It also had a column stand with a piece of parchment and a dagger upon it. A goblin approached Harry carrying a green potion vial. The goblin held it out to Harry and explained, "This is the potion you must take for the ritual to work."

After Harry took the potion, noticing it had a minty flavor, the goblin proceeded to direct him to the dagger and parchment. "Bleed on this," the goblin directed, "The knife will heal you after you drop three drops of blood."

Harry picked up the dagger and pierced his right thumb. After three drops of blood fell from his finger onto the parchment, the wound was healed and the parchment began to glow a mysterious blue. After the parchment began to glow, the same goblin directed Harry to the hot springs and explained, "You must soak in this for thirty minutes, which will activate the room. Then the ritual will be complete." The goblin then excused himself. Harry slowly disrobed and sank into the springs.

AN: Sorry to leave you guys on a bit of a cliffy, but this seemed like a good place to stop for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingmaker

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas, whether from fanfiction or the wonderful mind of JKR are only used in homage and utmost respect. I've been reading fanfiction for a little over ten years so I can't guarantee nothing will spill over but hopefully the end product is a unique journey.

 **Chapter Three: Of Tests**

 **PREVIOUSLY:** _Harry picked up the dagger and pierced his right thumb. After three drops of blood fell from his finger onto the parchment, the wound was healed and the parchment began to glow a mysterious blue. After the parchment began to glow, the same goblin directed Harry to the hot springs and explained, "You must soak in this for thirty minutes, which will activate the room. Then the ritual will be complete." The goblin then excused himself. Harry slowly disrobed and sank into the springs._

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

After what to Harry seemed like the longest soak of his life, eight shields upon the walls of this ritual chamber alighted along with the parchment glowing again; this time glowing red. Soon after the goblin from earlier returned and directed Harry to return to the shower room and change. He also informed Harry that the lit shields family account managers were being found and would meet him in a short while to review the results of his inheritance test.

After a brief wait, Harry was collected by Wormjaw and led to a conference room, inside sat eight goblins, including Ironaxe.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

"As the primary point of contact I will initiate these proceedings. Lord Black, is it your intention to claim each line you are entitled to?" Ironaxe asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Harry replied.

"Very well. I will introduce each account manager and they will explain what they know of each test to gain lordship, as previously explained this can be as simple as trying on a ring, to various magical and mental tests." Ironaxe continued to explain before turning to the head of the table and introducing a Goblin called Ragnok the Seventh.

"I am the account manager for the Noble and Ancient House of Ambrosius, whose most notable member was Merlin. This house can only be inherited through criteria Merlin left behind, that you must have done something to protect the realm. To inherit you must visit the family chamber of Ambrosius and pass a test contained therein. If you pass this test you are entitled to two votes on your Wizengamot in addition to your two from the House of Black." Ragnok VII explained.

Harry quickly searched his memory. What could he have done to protect the realm?

"Lord Black, it is my recommendation that we await these vault tests until this meeting is adjourned and you see medical to eliminate any foreign magic, by your leave may we continue?" Ironaxe queried.

"Of course, Ironaxe. And thank you Ragnok the seventh." Harry replied.

"Then moving on we have Onyxclaw." Ironaxe introduced, gesturing to another goblin around the table.

"Hello Lord Black, I am Onyxclaw," Onyxclaw began, "I am the account manager for the Noble, Ancient, Founder's House of Gryffindor. This house would have been inherited via your father's line. Like the Ambrosius' house, you must visit the family chamber and pass a test laid down to claim the ring and house. Should you pass the test, you will inherit three additional seats on the British Wizengamot" Onyxclaw finished explaining.

"Thank you, Onyxclaw" Harry acknowledged, then signaled to Ironaxe to continue.

"Next, we have Cunningtongue, representing the house of Slytherin." Ironaxe signaled for the next goblin. Harry was again stunned. He was the heir to Slytherin? In Reality? That put second year in hysterical focus.

"As Manager Ironclaw introduced, I am Cunningtongue. I am the account manager for the Noble, Ancient, Founder's House of Slytherin. Like those before me, in order to inherit the House and it's three seats you must pass a test contained within the family chamber and claim the ring if you pass. You inherit this house via your mother's line via a recognized daughter of Salazar and Rowena. It seems the line died out into squibs after a few generations, and the lines were re-awoken in your mother." Cunningtongue briskly explained.

"What do you mean a 'recognized' daughter and the lines being 're-awoken?" Harry queried.

"A recognized daughter is not the highest claimant to a line, but was made so via will. For a line to die but not become extinct, it means that the line ended in squibs, but that muggle or squib descendents do exist. For a line to become extinct no surviving members of any kind of that line of a family exist and a title is passed down to the next highest line claimant. However for a family to re-awaken, a magical family member appears from a previously 'dead' line." Cunningtongue elaborated. Harry was shocked. In one day he was already learning more than he ever had before about his family, and their apparently legendary pedigree.

"Continuing," Ironaxe redirected the conversation, " We have Manager Garnettooth."

"Yes, Lord Black, I am Garnettooth, the manager for the Ancient, Noble, Founder's House of Ravenclaw. Like those before me, to inherit the seats and ring you must pass a test in the family chamber. You are also inheriting this family via your mother's line, as all higher lines magic has decreed as extinct."

"I understand, may we continue?" Harry asked.

Another goblin began speaking, "Hello Heir Potter, I am Manager Steelbite, I handle the accounting and investments of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, with me I have your Lordship ring. Like the Black family, it is a simple matter of trying on the ring, then you will be named Lord Potter, be entitled to your family chamber and other vaults, and will be entitled to two votes on the Wizengamot." Steelbite explained, passing the ring box to Harry. Harry opened the box to see a ruby inset into a gold ring, bearing the Dragon sigil of the House of Potter. He quickly tried on the ring, and after a moment of feeling the ring interact with his magic, it quickly sized itself and morphed to combine with the House of Black ring.

Ironaxe interjected, "Now we have Manager Lockjaw."

The goblin named as Lockjaw began speaking, "I am the account manager for the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. You are inheriting this through your paternal lines. According to magic, as higher lines are extinct, and you are thereby entitled to claim the Ring I have with me, though not the original family ring, it is still recognized by Magic as the current Lordship ring and the two seats in the Wizengamot." Lockjaw then pushed another ornate ring box to Harry. Harry took a moment to admire the onyx inlaid into rose gold, marked by a triangle with a circle inside of it and a line bisecting the rest of the symbol vertically. He placed the ring on his ring finger and it quickly resized and merged with the other rings.

"Lastly we have Manager Goldtalons." Ironaxe introduced.

The identified goblin began speaking, "I am the account manager for the Noble House of Sewyr. This like the last few is a simple ring test. You are inheriting this family by will and magic. The last lord of the family left the House to you for your defeat of Voldemort. You will be entitled to one seat on the Wizengamot." The goblin passed a ring box to Harry and waited. Harry took a moment to inspect the ring and found it was moonstone inlaid into silver. He quickly placed the ring on his finger and could feel his very blood changing. It felt like a tingle through all of his veins. After the tingle stopped the ring resized itself and merged with the other rings.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

"And now, my Lord, we should proceed to medical." Ironaxe directed.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

AN: Seemed like a good stopping point. I am getting incrementally longer the more I publish so I am happy with this chapter, I figured we will handle medical next chapter, followed by more lordship tests, and then out of Gringotts. Have a wonderful day Folks.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingmaker

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas, whether from fanfiction or the wonderful mind of JKR are only used in homage and utmost respect. I've been reading fanfiction for a little over ten years so I can't guarantee nothing will spill over but hopefully the end product is a unique journey.

 **Chapter Four: Of Medical**

 **PREVIOUSLY** _ **:**_ _"And now, my Lord, we should proceed to medical." Ironaxe directed._

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

After the meeting concluded, Wormjaw once again escorted Harry to the medical wing of Gringotts. Harry was nervous. What foreign magic could be attached to him and what would this meeting with the medical staff lead to, he wondered.

After arriving in the medical wing he saw three new goblins and two humans. "Welcome My Lord, I am Chief Healer Bloodsaver. The goblin to my right is Chief Shaman Magicleaf, the one to his right is Healer Turtlebreath." Bloodsaver then gestured to the human to the left of him, "This is Cursebreaker Donahue and to his left is Healer Smythe. Our goal today is to eliminate any foreign magic upon you and to make sure you are in top health." Bloodsaver pointed at a bed, " Please lay upon the bed, we will all run our own diagnostics then converse and decide on a course of treatment. "

Harry laid down as Bloodsaver began chanting for about five minutes. He clucked his tongue and then stepped aside for Magicleaf to begin. Magicleaf began chanting for about fifteen minutes, five of which were spent localized around Harry's scar. "Darkest of magics are entwined upon this scar." Magicleaf commented while examining the scar. "In addition, his mind has been oblivitiated multiple times."

Healer Turtlebreath stepped forward and repeated many of the same chants and waves of his arms as Bloodsaver. After his examination he spoke up, " This patient is malnourished, has eyes that need healed, and has phoenix tears and basilisk venom running through his veins. He also has an unknown substance running through his veins. I would need a blood sample to analyze what the combination of foreign agents is doing but it seems to be too integrated to remove at this point."

After Healer Turtlebreath was done, Cursebreaker Donahue stepped forward and ran through about fifteen minutes of chanting and spellfire before he stepped back and began speaking, "The patient is bound five ways from Sunday, limiting his potential to about ten percent of his normal core magics. On top of that he has multiple abilities bound and loyalty charms cast upon him. I would be interested in a blood sample also to see if he has any binding potions in his system. In addition to the removal of the spells, a flushing potion would not be remiss, as I can't see the perpetrator being limited to the myriad of spells on the patient."

After Cursebreaker Donahue, the other healer, Healer Smythe stepped forward. "I do not think my tests would reveal more than the other healers who have been quite thorough, however I'll repeat the tests to determine whether anything was missed and to confirm the treatment plan. I've also detected a horcrux within the patient that must be removed through a ritual." Having said this the healer began his checks and confirmed that Harry had eyesight, malnutrition and mis-healed bones.

After Healer Smythe was done, the healers retreated to come up with a treatment plan and brought back a sheet of parchment containing his medical results and the process to treat them.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

Mishealed bones in both legs - _To be rebroken and healed_

Eyesight Issues - _To be healed_

Flushing potion - _To flush any foreign potions from system_

Alchemical flushing potion - _To flush any alchemical potions from system_

Nutrient Potion Regime - For two months - _to heal malnutrition_

Ten core bindings - _to be broken_

Occlumency binding- Makes learning occlumency difficult \- _to be broken_

Metemorph Binding - Binds all metemorph abilities \- _to be broken_

Animagus Binding - Binds all Animagus abilities \- _to be broken_

Legimens Binding - Binds all Legimens abilities \- _to be broken_

Horcrux- Binds the creator to earlthly plains and limits ability of brain to process information - _To be removed via ritual_

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

After reviewing the results with Harry, the team of professionals came up with a plan of treatment. They would break all the bindings then proceed with the ritual to remove the horcrux before continuing with the treatment to repair Harry's eyes .

They escorted Harry to a ritual room and quickly began work to break the core and ability binds Harry was under. The process took a total of an hour and at the end of it, a large blast of magic emanated out from Harry and lit the runes engraved upon the ritual room.

After completing the ritual to remove Harry's bindings, they escorted Harry to another room, this one with two pentagrams engraved on the floor. In one pentagram was already a chained baby pig.

Once they settled Harry in the opposite pentagram, Cursebreaker Donahue and Shaman Magicleaf began furiously chanting. After about five minutes Harry felt a pull centered around his scar. It was horribly painful and felt as if someone was using acid to remove the scar he had carried since that fateful night.

After another five minutes, smoke began to coalesce, "Who dares disturb the slumber of Lord Voldemort?" It spoke before attempting to find any living creature to inhabit. Shields began glowing around Harry and the Healers and the shade was only able to enter the chained pig in the opposite pentagram. After the shade entered the pig, it's eyes became red and it began struggling in it's bonds. Healer Bloodsaver stepped forward and drove a knife into the skull of the pig. "It is finished." Bloodsaver informed Harry, helping him from the floor where he laid.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

AN: A bit shorter but covered the information I wanted to convey. Sorry about the delay, this chapter really struggled to be written.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingmaker

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas, whether from fanfiction or the wonderful mind of JKR are only used in homage and utmost respect. I've been reading fanfiction for a little over ten years so I can't guarantee nothing will spill over but hopefully the end product is a unique journey.

AN: Someone noticed a "plot-hole" and filled in the blank early , I am so pleased both with the reviewer and also the fact we have broke 10 reviews, 50 favorites and broke 100 follows. The response to this little story I've been planning is heartwarming and I just want to thank you all so very much. This bit of a teaser chapter was written in a couple hours and is a total thank you for all the love you have shown me.

 **Chapter Five: Of Merlin Part 1**

 **PREVIOUSLY** _ **:**_ _After another five minutes, smoke began to coalesce, "Who dares disturb the slumber of Lord Voldemort?" It spoke before attempting to find any living creature to inhabit. Shields began glowing around Harry and the Healers and the shade was only able to enter the chained pig in the opposite pentagram. After the shade entered the pig, it's eyes became red and it began struggling in it's bonds. Healer Bloodsaver stepped forward and drove a knife into the skull of the pig. "It is finished." Bloodsaver informed Harry, helping him from the floor where he laid._

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

Chief Healer Bloodsaver looked over Harry and spoke up, "My Lord, may we have a small blood sample to analyze? We are very curious as to what the unknown substance, basilisk venom, and phoenix tears are doing and how they may impact you. "

"Will it be destroyed after the fact? I've already had my blood used by Voldemort to return to physical form." Harry asked and informed Bloodsaver.

"We will, and we can do so in front of you. We would only like to study it to help you determine any special abilities and how the combination may be affecting you. It should only take the time it takes you for your other Lordship tests for us to analyze the blood sample." Bloodsaver replied.

"Very well then, what must I do?" Harry asked.

At Harry's agreement Bloodsaver took out a crystal vial from his pockets and handed it and a dagger to Harry. "Use this dagger to pierce your finger and bleed into the vial. I will heal the wound once the requisite amount of blood is drawn." Bloodsaver explained. At this Harry followed the instructions of Bloodsaver and bled into the vial, quickly followed by Bloodsaver healing the wound and handing Harry another vial. "Please take two sips." Bloodsaver instructed as he handed the vial to Harry. "It is a blood replenishing potion.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

After Harry produced the needed vial, Bloodsaver escorted him to the meeting room, where now only Ironaxe, Ragnok VII, Onyxclaw, Cunningtongue, and Garnettooth remained. Once Harry was returned, Ironaxe spoke up, "My Lord, of the remaining tests you have to take, which would you prefer first? Ambrosius, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin?" Ironaxe queried.

"Let us begin with Ambrosius." Harry responded with assuredness.

At that Ragnok VII perked up and began speaking, "As the chamber in question has never been claimed, I will be escorting you to the chamber wherein your test to determine whether you can claim the title and chambers will begin. And before you ask, I have no idea the test parameters." He added with a bit of gruffness.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

After this Harry was escorted deep below Gringotts to the lowest twenty family chambers. Each was guarded by a beast of epic proportions. It was told to Harry that each would taste for the magic of the vault owner to allow a person to get even close to the chamber.

They approached vault seventeen which was guarded by a chimera. Harry slowly approached as the magnificent creature smelled him and his magic. Harry bowed, remembering Hagrid's lessons on how to treat proud creatures such as this. The Chimera finally bowed back and allowed him near the chamber. It seemed he had passed the first test.

Ragnok quickly approached with a dagger. "Bleed on the wall when I begin chanting." He said in his usual no-nonsense approach.

Ragnok began chanting and Harry used the dagger he was provided to cut his palm and smear his hand across the large nine foot high doors that Ragnok VII was chanting and running his finger across horizontally. The chamber doors then opened slowly with a mighty creak.

"You must enter alone now, young lord." Ragnok VII informed Harry. "You have passed the blood test." He finished.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm

Harry slowly and hesitantly entered the chambers which lit upon his entrance. The doors slowly closed behind Harry. Harry noticed that this first chamber was piled high with gold and galleons with a few piles of sickles and knuts. He looked around and wondered where he would go from here, nothing seemed to be happening. It was at this moment, unseen by Harry, that a white light zoomed it's way deep into his head.

HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm HP:tKm


End file.
